Advertise Love
by JaneI
Summary: Bella and Edward we're friends. Edward left. Bella goes on with her life, but what if one day, destiny decided to visit them again? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So, this is my story. The characters aren't mine of course. Thanks Ms. Stephenie

**CHAPTER 1**

**SUMMARY:**

Bella and Edward we're friends. Edward left. Bella goes on with her life, but what if one day, destiny decided to visit them again? What will happen?

**BELLA POV**

It's been years since Edward and his family left for Forks. Maybe he is now a successful musician, or writer. I imagine him tapping his table with his pencil in hand busy composing his music, or typing in front of his laptop creating his own story. We were friends back in high school but when they left, it's as if he also put our friendship inside a box and left it in their old house. He didn't even bother to text or call me. Maybe he doesn't need his friend here anymore.

And here I am, in Phoenix with my parents. I'm working in an advertising company. And I can say that I'm content with my life, I love what I'm doing and my salary is enough to support our needs. My dad is a policeman, and my mom is making blankets that she sells to our neighbors.

Work is now my best friend, I think.

It was a day that I prefer, because the sun's not shining too bright and I love how the wind is blowing my hair like those in shampoo commercials. I was walking to my cubicle with a coffee in hand when I was greeted by my boss. he said yesterday that he got a little surprise for us. maybe it's his birthday, maybe he'll treat us. :)

"heyya. Good morning!" my boss greeted me.

"yow. Waddup?" I greeted him back. I love how he manages a smile despite the dark circles under his eyes that prove lack of sleep because of work. Mr. Jacob Black was actually my crush back in college. He has tan skin, a sturdy body, brown eyes, and a smile that he wears everyday.

My cubicle is waiting for me with the paper works I have to do for the rest of the day. write here, write there. type here, type there. but don't get me wrong, i seriously love my job. My "Teammates"(that's what Mr. Black calls our group/family). As I was busy working in my world of papers, the profound voice of Mr. Black caught my attention.

"Hey guys! I just want you all meet our new teammate, Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen."

And there he is-The guy who made my heart skipped a beat back in high school, the same guy who crushed it into pieces. – staring at me.

I was surprised when I saw him. His pimples are now gone, his perfect jaw…his lips… and his eyes, those green eyes…

"hey Bella!" Mr. Black's voice got me backed up in reality.

"Oh, yes sir?" I mumbled.

"I said would you mind taking Mr. Edward to his cubicle? The one right in front of yours."

_Right in front of yours._

Wow. This is just great.

Chapter two? **Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

So, here it goes.

**CHAPTER TWO**

**BELLA POV**

I accompanied Edward to his assigned cubicle. We rarely talked, maybe because the fact that we're going to be officemates still doesn't sink in into our minds.

But the curiosity inside my body got the best of me.

"So, uhmm, when did you get home?" I asked.

"Last September."

"ohh, it's been months. I haven't heard of anything about you since you left. "

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Miss me?" He smiled.

There. The Edward I knew.

"Shut up." I laughed and hit his arm.

"Ouch! That hurt you know." He faked a frown.

"Come on, I'll show you Mr. Black's world." He examines the cubicle in front of mine.

On top of his table are a flat screen computer, a printer, and all the things he'll need for his work.

"Hmmm. I like it. Thanks." He looks content.

"I hope you like it. I'll be here if you need me. " I left him and proceed to the paper works waiting for me.

**Months later… **

After that encounter, we seldom talk to each other, unless he needs help in his work. He'll just greet me every morning with his crooked smile. I really missed that smile.

Months passed by like a blur, and before we know it, it's already Christmas season.

The office is filled of Christmas decorations, a combination of green and red colors, and of course, a Santa Clause. Thanks to, Mrs. Nessie, 's wife and high school sweetheart. She's the one who took care of the decors and made sure that each one is properly set to its spot.

All of the cubicles are also jam-packed of Christmas streamers. Because Mrs. Nessie said that looking at these decors will lessen the stress we get from our works. Well.

I was doing my art on my computer when Edward approached me.

"Yo. Wanna grab lunch?" his smile looks hopeful.

Of course I can't say no. not now when we're starting to be friends once more.

"Come on, my treat." He said when I didn't answer.

"Leggo." I can't resist.

And then he smiled that crooked smile.

OMG. Edward invited Bella for lunch! tell me whatya think might happen and maybe i can put that in the story.

**The flow of the story is kinda fast, eh?**


	3. Chapter 3

**They're going to have lunch togetherrr! Tehee. Thanks Stephenie Meyer. **

**CHAPTER THREE**

**BELLA POV **

"McDonalds?" he asked while he starts the car.

"Sure. I missed coke float." I smiled at him.

His car is a silver Volvo. I like the scent inside, so Edward.

The nearest McDonalds is just a few blocks away from our office, so we really don't have time to talk while on our way.

We both ordered Mcspaghetti and coke float.

"I'll have Mcspaghetti and a coke float." I told him.

"Okay. Me too. "

"Tssss." I raised my left eyebrow at him.

"What did I just do?" He seems pleased with himself.

"Nothing. Pay for our food already." I laughed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes Ma'am!" he shouted and made that "salute" gesture.

Everyone on the counter looked at us! I blushed furiously and hit him in the arm.

"You're crazy!" I told him.

"Shut up." He chuckled.

I really enjoyed eating lunch with him. He told me his experience in America, he said that he was happy staying there but he missed Phoenix, so he went home and the whole family decided that it's a good idea so they came with him.

"Uhm, so did you have an American girlfriend there?" I joked.

"Hahahaha. Nah, I don't have time for that kind of stuff."

"Oh. So, how are the others? Did they also get home?" I don't know, but, I kind of felt happy because that meant no one have captured Edward's eyes and heart.

"Yeah. They're in Seattle."

Carlisle, his father, is a doctor. So maybe he got a job there. Esme, his mom, is a really good baker. I remember her baking cookies for us whenever I'm visiting in their house. Edward has an older sister, Alice. She's also my close friend and she's the one who I can call my old sister too. She taught me how to wear deadly high heels and wear skirts. I always have a good time when I'm with her and I can talk to her about anything. I should visit her soon.

"I'm staying in a hotel until I get a house." Edward told me.

"Hotel? That must be expensive."

"I've got no choice, and besides, it's for only awhile. I'm sure I'll leave in a decent house soon." He smiled.

"Well good luck to your house-hunting."

We both laughed.

I looked at my cellphone and realized that we should go back to the office.

"I think we should get going." I said.

"uhuh. We should if we don't want to lose our jobs." He grinned.

"Come on."

**I like writing short chapters actually. Chapter four soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the fourth chapter. Enjoyy!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**BELLA POV**

**December 20- Christmas Party**

Tonight is going to be our Christmas party so Mr. Black let us work only half of the day. He said we must prepare for the party- that Mrs. Black organized with her team- later. I went home at 1pm and found my parents watching tv at the living room.

"Hi mom, dad." I kissed their cheeks and went to my room.

"You're early." Dad noticed.

"Uhm,it's our Christmas party later, my boss gave us time to prepare."

"Okay, enjoy the party, Bella. And, is Edward going?" His smile is teasing.

I pretended I didn't know he is teasing. He always does that to me ever since I told him and mom that Edward is now my officemate.

"Well, I don't know, maybe."

"Ehem." Mom responds.

Parents. Really.

"Okay, enough of this. I'm going to sleep so I'll have the energy to party later." (as if I like partying)

"Yeah right. You need beauty sleep. Goodnight bells." Dad said and I went upstairs, brushed my teeth and slept for 2 hours. I woke up at 3pm and decided to prepare. I opened my closet and found the santa dress that I bought the day Mrs. Black told us that we have to wear a santa dress for the party. The dress was color red with a black belt and ends above my knee. I showered and wore the dress. After that I applied my make-up, and curled my hair that flows just below my waist. I wore my white boots and went downstairs.

"You look beautiful." I froze when I saw him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey Bells, don't be rude. Edward asked us." (Yeah right, what is this? A date?)

"I'm sorry, dad."

"And I'm sorry I didn't ask you first. I thought you'd be surprised." Edward told me. He's wearing a black jacket with a red shirt underneath, and black pants. The guys were told to wear red shirt for the party. Lucky them.

"I am, actually. Apology accepted. I'm sorry too." I smiled at him.

"Apology accepted." He smiled back.

"You two, you don't wanna be late right?" mom told us.

"Uhuh. Edward, let's go."

**Christmas Party, 7:00 pm**

The main lobby was filled with decorations you won't even notice that it was a lobby at all. Foods were placed on the left side of the lobby. Mrs. Black is really a genius.

Our officemates were chatting when we join them.

"Hey there."

"Hi Bella, Edward." Jessica, Mr. Black's secretary, greeted us with a smile. She's wearing a Santa dress and green high heels. Very Christmas-y.

"Wow, Jess, you really gave justice to the theme." I pointed her shoe.

She laughed. "Of course."

Edward and the rest of our officemates were having a good time when Mike approached me.

"Hey Bella." Mike kissed my cheek. Mike told me he likes me since the day he "laid his eyes on me". Whatever.

"Oh. Hi Mike." I wiped my cheek and went to greet Mr. Black and his wife.

"Bella." Mrs. Black smiled when she saw me.

"This is amazing Mrs. Black. The decorations, food, everything!" I told her.

"Oh my gosh! Really? Thank you Bella! Preparing for this party is tiring, and I thought no one would like it. Thank you!"

"No problem." I smiled at her. I really like her personality, I feel very at ease when I'm with her.

"I told you it's amazing." Mr. Black wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Hi there, honey."

They're such a sweet couple. It makes me wanna marry a High school sweetheart.

"Bella? I have a task for you tonight." Mr. Black told me.

"What is it, sir?" maybe he'll ask me to talk with a client, or make sure that everything will be okay.

"Enjoy the party." He smiled.

"I will,sir!"

I was sitting at our table watching my officemates dancing and having fun. I wonder where Edward is. I know we don't have a romantic relationship or anything, but he is my friend for a very long time. And I can talk with him about anything.

"Hi Bella." Angela approached me. She's one of my closest friends in the office.

"Hey Ang. Nice dress." I complimented her green dress.

"Thanks. You look very beautiful, no wonder why Edward can't stop looking at you." She told me.

"Thanks. Ha, he's just not used seeing me dress like this."

"Alright. If that's what you want to believe. But I really think he likes you, so he came back."

I sighed. "It's just that, if he does like me, why just now? I mean, if he likes me before, why didn't he tell me?"

"Maybe Edward has reasons." She smiled.

"Don't get my hopes up." I joked.

Someone cleared his throat and caught our attention.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Mr. Black is now on stage.

"I hope you guys are having fun. And to make your evening even more fun, one of our teammates is going to sing for ya'll. Here he is. Enjoy!"

"Wow. Who's the singer in our office huh?" Angela said.

"Hmm. Mike?"

"You wish." She laughed and we focused our eyes on stage.

"Hi guys, and girls. Uhmm, I wish you'll like this song and Merry Christmas!"

Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is chapter five guys. Enjoy.**

**The characters aren't mine but Stephenie's. **

**CHAPTER FIVE **

**BELLA POV**

That was the first time I heard him sing. I know he is fond of musical instruments but I didn't think he'll sing in a room full of people he barely knew.

(Lyrics of merry Christmas, happy holidays)

The people in the room were also singing and dancing, it seems like we are doing a musical video here.

Edward ended the song and walked towards our table. The rest of our officemates were having a good time on the dance floor which gave Edward and I some alone time.

"Wow." I told him when he sat beside me.

"Shut up." He laughed.

"What? It was wonderful. You didn't tell me earlier that you'll sing."

"Thanks. You surprised again?" he smiled at me, and I felt my heart beat fast. Oh no Bella, this can't be happening.

I just smiled at him.

"I have something to give you, you know, advance Christmas gift." He gave me a silver box.

"You don't have to."

"Silly. Come on, open it."

I opened the silver box and found a beautiful brown diary. It has a leather cover with an embroidered flower on it.

"Edward this is so beautiful, you-"

"I'm sorry, Bella. About leaving without saying goodbye to you. I'm really sorry." I can see in his eyes that he is hurting too.

I hugged him. "It doesn't matter anymore. You came back."

He hugged me tighter and let go. "Thank you."

I smiled at him, "Let's celebrate!"

That made him laugh and said "Yes!"

At 12 midnight, Edward offered to take me home. Mom and dad were already sleeping because the light in the living room is turned off.

"Thanks, Edward."

"No problem. Merry Christmas! And oh, before I forget, Alice plans to have a New Year's Eve party at home. Maybe you could come?"

Party is the synonym of Alice. I miss her so much, how can I not go?

"Of course. I miss them so much."

"Great."

"You should get going." I told him.

"Alright. Bye." He smiled at me.

"Bye. Goodnight."

Christmas day was really a blast! Some of our relatives celebrated Christmas day with us. We woke up at 12 midnight on Christmas Eve to open gifts. It was a family tradition in the Swan Family. Mom and dad gave me three new books to read, and I made them a scrapbook filled with our Christmas pictures.

Angela came with her boyfriend, Ben to eat lunch in our house. She gave me a friendship bracelet she made herself. Mom gave her a blanket with her name embroidered.

I was helping Mom with the dishes when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said

"Merry Christmas." I smiled when I heard his voice.

I saw mom grinning at me when she realized who called. I rolled my eyes and went outside.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

We talked about Alice's plan, and how we spent each other's Christmas.

"So, see you on New Year's eve?"

"Yep!"

"I'll be there at exactly 6pm." I can sense that he is smiling.

"A-huh."

I went to bed with a smile creeping in my face. What a good way to end my Christmas :)


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter. **

**Thank you Ms. Stephenie **

**CHAPTER SIX**

**BELLA POV**

**New Year's Eve party**

"Bella, are you ready? Edward's here." Mom called from downstairs.

"Yes mom! I'm coming!"

I'm wearing a floral dress Jessica got for me on Christmas and a cardigan. I wore my comfy doll shoes and went downstairs.

"Hi." Edward greeted me. He is wearing a black v-neck shirt and jeans. He looks simple and handsome.

"Hi."

"Let's go, guys." Dad told us. My parents were also invited because Carlisle and Esme wanted to see them.

I rode at Edward's car while my parents are following us. The venue is a 30-minute drive from our house.

As soon as I got out of the car, I can hear Alice squealing.

"Belllaaaaa!" she hugged me. Ah, I miss her so much. This pixie.

"I miss you so much, Alice." I hugged her tighter. I noticed Jasper behind her.

"Hi Jasper." I smiled at him.

"Hi Bella. Nice to see you." He is Alice's boyfriend. He also went with them when they left.

"Come on, let's go inside! The others are waiting for you!" she almost dragged me. So Alice.

The venue was filled of balloons, and party hats and food!

"Gosh Alice, you did great!" I told her.

"I know right. "She seemed amused.

Rose and Emmette were eating on the dining table when we approached them.

"Hi."

Emmette turned around, and when he saw that it was me, he got up and carried me!

"Bellaaaa!"

I was laughing but managed to say "Put me down!"

He did put me down, and said "I miss you!"

"I miss you too, Em." He is the eldest -but the childish- brother of Alice and Edward.

"Hi Bella." Rose also got up to kiss my cheek. She is Emmette's wife, and also one of my friends. She looks like a snob, but in reality she's not. I hugged her and felt something.

"Oh my gosh, Rose. Are you pregnant?"

"Errrr, yes." She turned to look at Emmette.

"I'm going to be a dad?" Emmette's face lit up.

Before Rose can answer, he hugged her so tight while screaming "Woooo! I'm going to be a dad!"

"Uhmmm, Em, the baby."

"Oh, sorry." We were laughing when our parents came to join us.

"What's happening children?" Carlisle asked. He still looks young.

"Hello, Bella. Good to see you again." He smiled at me.

"I'm so happy to see you my dear." Esme kissed my cheek.

"I am too, and you will be happier because you're going to be grandparents soon!"

They looked at Rose and Emmette.

"Really? Oh gosh. This is one of the best New Year's gifts!"

Where are mom and dad? And Edward?

I was about to find them when Alice said, "Let's go outside! The countdown will start in a few minutes!"

I found them talking and having fun outside.

"Mom, Dad."

"Bells."

"Hi Edward, you know what, I have good news!" I eagerly told him.

He laughed at my excitement. "What is?"

"You're going to be an Uncle soon!"

"What? Really? Yes!" I can tell he is really happy about the news. Edward is also fond of kids.

"I know right!"

We were laughing when we hear the others counting.

"Ten...nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one!"

We all shouted "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the fireworks are awesome!

The couples greeted and kissed each other while Edward and I just stand there awkwardly.

"Bella."

I turned to look at him.

"I have something to show you." His eyes look enthusiastic. He already held my hand before I can answer and the next thing I knew we were in the other side of the venue, far from the others.

"Edward wha-"

"Shhhh. Just wait." He smiled at me.

On the table there is a small television, DVD player and a speaker.

"We're going to watch a movie?" I asked him.

"We're going to watch. But not a movie." He's just smiling at me.

I was about to ask him again what are we going to do here when he sat on the grass and looked at me.

"Sit here." He tapped the spot beside him and I sat there.

The video is now starting. I gasped when I saw what it is all about. It's about Edward and I.

Video of us studying, playing, and teasing each other. I didn't know that there' someone filming us! I'm going to ask Edward about this.

"Who-"

"Later, you'll know." He winked.

And then there's him holding an "I'm sorry" card for the time they left. The video continued showing the times in our office. There's me writing, eating, talking with our officemates, and laughing. Oh gosh. This is so embarrassing. Then the screen went black. But after a while, it lit up again and then there's Edward. He is holding something.

"Uhmm, so, this video is for the woman I love, the one who never fails to make me laugh. The reason I wake and sleep at night with a smile on my face, and the reason why I am excited to go to the office every day. She's very moody, but I still love her for that. She's clumsy, but I am happy she's like that because I got a reason to be always near her. She's clueless about my feelings for her. I did hurt her, but I'm going to do anything to make her happy again. I love her with all my heart and I hope it's still not too late to say these things to her. And this is for her."

He is holding the diary.

Did Edward just confess his love for me? Am I dreaming?

I felt Edward got up to switch the video off. He turned to look at me.

I got up and walked near him.

"Bella, I want-"he's going to say something. But I cut him off with a kiss.

"Shhhh. I love you too."

He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Edward and I were enjoying our moment when someone screamed

"Yehey!"

Emmette. He covered his mouth when he realized that we heard him.

"You guys are watching the whole thing?"

All of them nod. They laughed when I blushed.

After that we ate inside and had fun. It's already 3am when we decided to go home.

"We're going home." I told Edward.

He wrapped his arms around my waist "Noooo!"

I turned and hugged him. "I need to."

"Alright. I'm going to miss you." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We said our goodbyes and went inside the car.

"Mom, about Edw-"I started when the Dad started the car.

"It's okay Bella. Edward already has our permission."

I got curious.

"When?"

"Hmmm. The day of your Christmas party. Remember?"

That put a smile on my face. Of course I remember. Edward suddenly showing up in our house.

"Stop smiling. You look silly." Dad said to me, smiling.

As soon as we got home, I went upstairs and dressed into my PJs.

I got the diary Edward gave me; I was flipping the pages when something caught my eye.

There is a phrase wrote on one of the pages.

"I love you. - Edward"

* * *

**i hope you guys enjoyed the story. reviewww! God bless. **


End file.
